powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrThermomanPreacher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Zordon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Categories All these new categories you are making are unneeded, and it tells me you are a bit of an attention whore. I'm deleting these, and asking you do not make new ones. Admin of the PR Wikia 21:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Real World Categorys and related pages I know you mean well, but given that you really only created pages for them rather than categories, I'm going to go ahead and delete them, first transferring them to the places that had been set up, okay. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Check the latest images in future, that was uploaded already two weeks ago. Besides, we don't need it, it was just an April Fools joke. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:AprilFoolSamuraiRanger.jpg Digifiend 00:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with Goseiger Arsenal. I need help. Since I don't know how to make Edit points, I need a master to put in the Goseigers' Sky Buster. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goseigers Joker-Man 22:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Baruganger Not just yet. Wait until more concrete information can be found on the subject. Thank you for asking though. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 17:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Einstein, Orchestral Manuevers in the Park is the episode with Trumpet-Top. The one where Kimberly is kidnapped is Beauty and the Beast. Netflix mixed up which episode footage goes with each title. ZeldaTheSwordsman 03:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Redirect instead of Move The main reason I redirect instead of move...I don't know how to move it. -StrangerAtaru 12:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Realized something Hey, since Denjiman was mistranslated and it was moved to Denziman, would the same go for Denji Sentai Megaranger as well? As in shouldn't it be Denzi Sentai Megaranger?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 11:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :What's true for one series isn't always true for another. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Zyu means beast, it's Dinosaur Sentai Beast Rangers. But then you have Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Hundred Beast Sentai Growl Rangers. But this time, beast is written as juu. Juu and Zyu are the same word. Denji is the correct romanization for Megaranger, but Denziman seems to be spelt both ways in different places. Digifiend 17:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) A bit of gratitude I don't want you to think no one's noticing your hard work. You've added a ton of Super Sentai articles lately (albeit mostly incomplete, but it's a definite start), which is a section of the site that has been severely lacking for some time. We appreciate your contributions, and keep up the hard work! --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 16:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Article template Thought I'd catch up with you before you finish too many edits. Just an update/reminder, guys, since you're our more current editors. We now have a complete set of article templates for all the sentai series and pr series. You just have to indicate what the pages are referring to (i.e. ranger, villain, grunt army, actor, zord etc etc). Templates are listed as ArticleTitle. The sentai ones usually have their usual short names on like , while the PR ones use their abbreviations such as or . If you lose any templates, I've already done all the red ranger pages sentai or pr, so you can just grab 'em from there. The goal is to have this tag on every page for easier identification, so please include them. Thanks! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC)